History Of A Mistress
by CfSbIi
Summary: The history of a person has always been interesting. What is their back story? What have they gone through in their lives to make them act as they do? What makes them tick? But this isn’t your normal history of a person. This is the history of a Mistres
1. one

History of A Mistress

By: Allie (CfSbIi)

Pairing: Jack and Samantha

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I would like to own Jack, but I can't seem to get a hold of CBS. :0(

Summary: The history of a person has always been interesting. What is their back story? What have they gone through in their lives to make them act as they do? What makes them tick? But this isn't your normal history of a person. This is the history of a Mistress.

Alicia was only 19 when she discovered that she was pregnant. Like every other female in life she thought that she couldn't get pregnant from just one time. It had been at a floor party in her dorm. She was drunk and so was he. Jarred was the most popular guy in the class and she wanted him. That night, she attend the party in hopes to corner him, and see where it lead. What that night left her with was a child.

When she told Jarred that she was pregnant, he wanted to help. He told her that he was going to be there always. And instead of working on a relationship and then moving ahead, they had already moved to the next step and then later started to work on their relationship. They moved in together in a small apartment not far from school, as they began to get to know one another they realized that they were more for another then they had thought. They seemed to have a never ending list of things in common with each other. And together they formed a beautiful relationship.

It wasn't only based on the fact that she was going to be the mother of his child, but Jarred felt connected to Alicia in a way that he had never felt connected to another person before. She wasn't only a friend, but she was the woman that he was falling quickly in love with.

At first Alicia and Jarred didn't want to know the sex of the baby, but as the months of her pregnancy stretched on Jarred grew more and more anxious to know. He wanted to know if he was going to have the chance to teach his son to play football, or if he would soon be chasing boys off his front porch with a bat when they were trying to take his daughter out for her first date. Alicia didn't want to know, she told Jarred he could ask the doctor if he wanted to, but she wanted no part in it.

After one of their appointments Jarred asked the doctor if they were having a boy or a girl. He arrived out of the doctors office 10 minutes later with the largest grin on his face. As he approached Alicia she couldn't believe that this was the same guy would wouldn't talk to her a few months ago. As he got closer he looked down to her stomach and then back to her face, and he leaned into kiss her.

They hadn't yet talked about what their relationship was, or what they were defined as. They hadn't crossed that line of boyfriend and girlfriend, although they slept in the same bed, but they weren't just friends. They were in that area between black and white.

When he pulled back he just looked her in the eyes and said, "We need to start thinking about baby names." As he pulled her to her feet, and gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek.

Although the doctor didn't recommend it, Alicia still went to class regularly and she was excelling as fast as everyone else. She was studying as an English major in hopes of one day becoming a major editor for some large newspaper.

One day she came home from class to announce to Jarred that she had chosen their child's name.

"How can you chose the babies name if you don't know if it is a boy or girl?" he asked.

"Well, it just so happens that this name can be used for a boy _or_ a girl," she said sticking her tongue out at him, and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Alright then... If you think that you have thought of everything, what's the name?"

"Samuel if it is a boy, and Samantha if it is a girl," she said looking him in the eyes. "See. It can go either way. And either way I get the name."

"Well what if I don't like it? What if I wanted to name her something like Pearl or Angel?"

"Well I don't — wait. Did you say her? We're having a girl! Oh my God! I we're having a girl!" Alicia said jumping up to hug Jarred the best she could. "Oh, I get my perfect little baby girl."

"Your not mad you found out?" He asked, hugging her back. "I thought that you didn't want to know."

"Well now that I do there is no use in complaining about it. Oh, Samantha Spade," she said looking down at her stomach. "I am going to give you the best childhood that you could ever have."

"Samantha Spade," said Jarred looking at Alicia and then at her stomach. "I like that," he said kissing Alicia, and then bending down so he could kiss her stomach.

_Nine Months Later_

"Jarred... Honey!" yelled Alicia from their bedroom.

"What is it Alicia? What are you yelling about?" he said as he entered the bedroom. What he saw he wasn't expecting. "Alicia, what is it... what's wrong?" he said running to her side, when he saw her sweating and clenching the bed sheets like she was going to die.

"I th- I think that my water broke," she said through crunched teeth.

"Okay... Okay, I can do this," Jarred kept saying to himself, as he called the hospital. "Baby bag, check. Called the hospital, check. Car keys, check. Okay I'm ready!" he said rushing back into the bedroom. "Come on honey, time to have this baby."

"AHHH!"

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" Jarred asked rushing this way and back trying to get Alicia out the door before the baby came.

"Hospital now," she said as he was helping her into the car.

"Okay, get in," he said getting around to his side of the car.

"Honey?" said Alicia in a soft voice.

"Yes darling," Jarred said looking over at her when he heard her soft voice.

"Floor it," she growled.

_"So much for the sweetness,"_ Jarred joked in his head.

"Yes, right away," he said slamming his foot down on the glass petal.

Zooming up to the hospital Jarred kept sneaking looks at Alicia. He couldn't help but think about what a turn around he had made with his life. Once he was this popular guy that all the girls wanted, and he was out each night having fun, and getting in to trouble. Never going to classes and slacking off because he didn't have a care in the world. But now he was on the way to the hospital about to be a dad. _He was going to be a dad._ That rang through his head thousands of times over the last nine months, and now it was really coming true. He was going to be a dad. He had known that it was going to be true one day, but now that, that day was here he was so nervous. __

__

_At The Hospital_

Labor was tough for Alicia saying that it was her first and that she had a small frame. The doctors had told her, when she had come in for her first check up that it wasn't going to be easy, but Alicia had insisted that she was going to bring this baby into the world naturally, no matter the pain.

THREE hours later, after yelling, screaming, swearing and a lot of death threats to various parties in the room Alicia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.__

"Oh baby," she said looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Jarred she looks just like you."

"Nah... If you ask me she looks just like her mother," he said dropping a kiss to her wet hair, and then picking his head back up to look at Alicia. "Your beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"

"No. I don't think you have," she said a small smile on her lips.

"Well you are, and I couldn't be happier then I am with you now."


	2. two

History of A Mistress

By: Allie (CfSbIi)

Pairing: Jack and Samantha

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I would like to own Jack, but I can't seem to get a hold of CBS. :0(

Summary: The history of a person has always been interesting. What is their back story? What have they gone through in their lives to make them act as they do? What makes them tick? But this isn't your normal history of a person. This is the history of a Mistress.

Chapter Two

The first few years, after first becoming a parent, are always the toughest. But Alicia and Jarred thought that they had to all. They had a beautiful baby girl with her mothers hair, and her fathers smile.

Samantha was only a few years old when Jarred proposed to Alicia and told her that he wanted to be there for his _family_ forever and for always. Alicia was shocked, but couldn't be happier. And as the years grew on they proved to be an amazingly happy family.

By the age of five Samantha Spade was out on the soccer filed playing like she was one of the boys. She held herself very high, and was didn't like to be told that she couldn't do something. The town where she lived didn't have very many girls teams, and even with the teams that they did have, soccer wasn't one of them. So she threw a tantrum until her daddy called the town and asked for her to be placed on one of the boys soccer teams.

Samantha was underestimated, but the only way for her to be able to play, was to be placed on the worst team in the league. Samantha didn't like it much, but she wanted to play. She knew that she was better then some second rate team, but that didn't matter. No father on any team wanted their boys to play with "some girl" and for her to be given special treatment because she was just "some girl".

But what she did shocked them all.

It was the first game of the season and Samantha, although having been to all of the practices, knew that she wasn't going to play much, if at all. So when one of the "better" boys of the team got hurt, the coach had to throw her into the game, regardless of wether he wanted to or not.

Samantha wasn't nervous, she knew that she could play just as well as any of the boys on the field, if not better. And that was what she was planning on doing today, she wanted to show up the rest of the town and show them what Samantha Spade was made of.

At first the boys on the team tried to keep the ball away from Samantha, but she wouldn't have that, so at the first chance she got, she jumped in there and stole the ball away from the other team, and dribbled the ball all the way down the field. At this point she had the best of both teams running after her to get the ball, her team to take the ball away from the "girl", and the other team trying to stop that "girl" from trying to shoot at their goal.

But Samantha wouldn't have any of that. She refused to pass the ball to anyone on her team, and she just slipped past any of the other boys who stood in her way.

And what do you know. She scored the first point in the game, and two more after that.

After the game her Daddy came up to her and told her how proud he was of her, and that they were going for ice cream before they went home to Mommy.

"Why Daddy?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Because angel you deserve it. You made me very proud of you today, playing with all the boys out there and showing them who was boss," he said squatting down on the ground next to her. "Today you showed all those people that you can do anything just like they can... if not better that is," he added. "Come on, lets go get some ice cream."

"Okay, but can I get _two_ flavors?" she asked holding up two fingers to show him what she meant.

"Anything for you angel," he said as he stood up and placed a kiss on her head. "Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her to the car.


End file.
